


Pullover These Sins of Bone

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Stargazing, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: These are not her stars.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pullover These Sins of Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [Peacaí de Chnámh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092182) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



Lucy loses herself and her nights in the vast span of bright points of light that are, even at their most bright and glimmering, not bright enough, not even in the war-dark clarity of the English countryside. These are not her stars, or her country, or her body, or her home, no matter how long she spends. Blinks through her tears, and keeps looking up.


End file.
